Getting more people involved!
Hi Guys! Im not sure where this should be or anything im new to the wiki. I just wanted to make this so we could get some ideas going about how to advertise this game so that there are more ppl to play with. I often find myself versing the same person multiple times in a row and really wanna see new people everyday. So lets get some ideas about how to get this game out there. Hi pat... i agree the game deserves a lot more recognition and credit then it gets, i think since a lot of people glitching this for platinum it makes the game boring if i want to play an ai opponent i would just play single player mode, one of the biggest put offs for me about this game especially when it happens in the tournament, kills the point to playing. I would rather lose an enjoyable battle then take the easy win. Yeah, im also sick of people surrendering after i beat their main monster. I don't know how many others have realised this but even if you cannot win at all if you finish the duel you get more points/xp than if you surrender. I personally have surrendered once because i had to go to school and discovered this. Also i have versed people and they surrender then i go back in to lobby and get re-matched with them and they just surrender straight away or do the com battle glitch. For example our game last night, i had no hope of winning yet i continued and lost. Might i HEY guys, I'm From Qatar, for me I won't surrender even if i watch my self losing in the battle. ALSO, i honestly can say that the The game Elemental monster is truly an awsome card battle game. I wish that the game doesn't die plus i believe many players all over the world will like it if they know about it and play it. YES the game totally needs to be advertised so it can reach those not yet reached players which i believe that the game will have a huge success once the world knows about it. I really wish the best for this card game and also it would be fantastic if the cards are made as real cards and to actually play with your friends by real cards at the hand since the rules and the fun that this game has can share a unique flavour to any player that likes it. (I wish that the game continues through the near and far future, a true fortune that should not be wasted). I dont mind the old surrender lol, i think some people do it in the tourney because they dont want to win or get points as they trying to get tickets and aiming for the low score, dont worry pat as you kno just ask me and i will let you win but the victory will be much sweeter when you defeat me with a better strategy or counter deck. Pay attention to how i build my decks and how i use them, i mainly concentrate on combo decks here is a little sweet taste of a good combo Machine Emperor Knog i kno you have this card and under it place a Gargoyle, what this does is when you use knogs first attack to change the element to light, lets say against a card thats stronger then knog, so when knog falls gargoyle will inflict instant death on the light element card with reverse skill, anywho thats the beauty of the game trying to counter your opponent, if i choose a fire build deck and you choose water we all kno who the winner is going to be, this is where most of the time in 3round battle the winner determined on the first round. I strongly recommend running a grim counter deck with you best builds it will help tremendously against experienced players as 90% will run with a grim deck. Just got grimoire last night and yeah i stole your knog build after our game. Except i personalised it a bit. I like to win by skill and not boosting but it does help when youve got friends to help you when you need a high score. It also helps when said friend has most cards in game so doesnt care if they lose. Knog was my first card from emperors revenge and my first legendary. It would help if they would just use a bad build on purpose in tourny to help those who want high score. I have realised that if i used all my tourny entries i would get into top 20 easily but i never do... Well last night i came up with 2 decks that both failed but came up with a third that worked. Hope to battle you again tonight. The next card to add for knog deck is Valkyrie, it makes perfect sense, so as you can see the build was made around one card and there is a few of these in the game, which is a good theory but strategy decks are much better those build with 6 cards something like 2 lv5 cards 2 lv4 cards and 2 lv1 cards they need to be built around reverse and special skills like the diversion deck i posted.